Winter in Avonlea
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Was machen die Kinder in Avonlea, wenn der See zugefroren ist. Sie gehen Schlittschuhlaufen....


Winter in Avonlea  
  
Das Kinn auf ihre Hände gestützt saß Anne da und blickte aus dem Fenster. Erneute fielen wieder dicke Schneeflocken vom Himmel und verzauberten die Landschaft. Ihre Gedanken waren meilenweit weg, denn sie gab sich mal wieder einem ihrer Tagträume hin, während ihre Mitschüler lustig miteinander plapperten oder kleine Spielchen spielten. Es war Pause, und das es draußen so eisig kalt war, hatte Mr. Philips seinen Schülern erlaubt im Klassenzimmer bleiben zu dürfen. Der Ofen in der Ecke des Raums strahlte eine milde Wärme aus und niemand von ihnen brauchte zu frieren. Obwohl Anne wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht gefroren hätte, denn sie hätte sich einfach vorgestellt, es wäre Sommer. Ihre Vorstellungskraft war gewaltig und damit schaffte sie es sogar sich den kalten Wind wegzudenken.  
  
Vor ein paar Minuten hatte Diana ihren Platz verlassen und war kurz zu Jane und Ruby gegangen, um mit ihnen zu reden. Anne hatte gesehen, wie sie aufgeregt miteinander plauderten. Doch dann hatte der einsetzende Schneefall ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen und sie blieb lieber hier sitzen, als zu den anderen zu gehen.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, als Diana bereits wieder zurückgeeilt kam. Sie setzte sich und berührte aufgeregt Annes Arm. "Anne, heute Nachmittag wollen wir alle unten am See Schlittschuhlaufen. Kommst du mit? Die Jungs wollen auch Eishockey spielen, dann können wir zu sehen. Das wird bestimmt toll?" "Au fein!" antwortete Anne strahlend. Doch dann stockte sie plötzlich. "Aber. ich kann nicht Diana.. Ich hab doch keine Schlittschuhe." Trostlos ließ Anne die Schultern hängen. "Dabei habe ich mir schon immer vorgestellt mal mit Freunden Schlittschuh zu laufen. Aber seit ich vor 6 Monaten nach Green Gables gekommen bin haben sich schon so viele meiner Wünsche erfüllt, ich sollte also nicht undankbar sein." "Oh, Anne das macht nichts, ich leih dir meine. Erst vor zwei Wochen hat meine Mutter mir ein paar neue geschenkt, du kannst meine alten haben." "Wirklich, oh Diana wie großartig. Du bist die beste Busenfreundin, die man nur haben kann." Seufzte Anne und umarmte sie. Dann wurden die beiden von Mr. Philips unterbrochen, der sie wieder zum Unterricht rief.  
  
Der restliche Schultag zog sie endlos hin, den jeder in dem kleinen Klassenzimmer dachte nur noch an das Eis, das auf sie wartete. Anne musste sich immer wieder selbst ermahnen nicht allzu viel vom Unterricht zu verpassen. Aber es fiel ihr schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Noch dazu hatten sie Geometrie und das war sowieso die schlimmste Stunde für Anne.  
  
Endlich läutete jedoch die erlösende Schulglocke und alle stürmten hinaus. Vor dem Schulgebäude standen noch die eine oder andere Gruppe beisammen, um eine Zeit und einen Treffpunkt zu vereinbaren. Auch Anne, Diana, Ruby und Jane einigten sich auf einen Treffpunkt. "Ich bin ja schon so auf das Eishockeyspiel gespannt." Jauchzte Ruby Gilles. "Was meint ihr wer der beste Spieler sein wird. Moody trau ich eine ganze Menge zu. Aber Gilbert Blythe ist unschlagbar. Er war schon immer der Beste. Außerdem sieht er unheimlich gut aus, wenn er Hockey spielt." "Ja, bestimmt wird seine Mannschaft gewinnen." Stimmte Jane zu. "Was meinst du Anne?" "Mir ist egal, wer gewinnt. Außerdem ist Gilbert Blythe bestimmt nicht der Beste. Ich bin für die andere Mannschaft, " antwortete Anne schnippisch und reckte ihr Kinn demonstrativ hoch. "Komm Diana, gehen wir, sonst sind wir nicht rechtzeitig fertig. Bis dann Jane, Ruby." Mit diesen knappen Worten zog sie ihre Freundin mit sich. Ganz bestimmt wollte sie jetzt nicht über Gilbert Blythe reden. Jane und Ruby hatten immer noch nicht verstanden, dass er für sie nicht existierte. Seit er sie Karotte genannt hatte, wollte sie nichts mehr von ihm wissen. Ihr ganzes Leben lang wollte sie ihm diese Beleidigung nicht verzeihen.  
  
"Oh bitte Marilla lass mich doch gehen. Unsere ganze Klasse geht zum Eislaufen. Bitte Marilla das kannst du mir nicht antun. Ich verzweifle, wenn ich nicht gehen darf. Ich mach auch morgen die ganze Hausarbeit und ich werde keinen Fehler dabei machen. Bitte, bitte." Anne stand neben der Spüle und blickte mit flehenden Augen zu Marilla die am Küchentisch saß. "Du wirst dich nur erkälten, Anne Shirley. So ein Unfug bei dem eiskalten Wetter draußen herum zu laufen. Mich wundert es dass Mrs. Barry Diana gehen lässt. Sie passt doch sonst immer so auf, dass ihrer Tochter nichts geschieht. Ihr werdet alle mit einer Lungenentzündung im Bett liegen. Und wer hat euch überhaupt gesagt, dass das Eis wirklich fest ist? Vorgestern noch war der See nicht komplett zugefroren." Fragte Marilla ernst und zog dabei die Stirn kraus. "Mr. Phillips hat es gesagt und der weiß es von Mr. Sloan. Es ist wirklich fest, bitte Marilla darf ich gehen?" Ihre grau-grünen Augen blickten so sehnsuchtsvoll, dass es Marilla ganz weich ums Herz wurde. "Dann geh um himmels willen. Aber lieg mir nicht länger in den Ohren damit." "Oh Marilla tausend dank", begeistert klatschte Anne in die Hände und versuchte sie zu umarmen. Doch Marilla wand sich rasch ab und sagte mürrisch: "Zieh dich aber warm an. Und ich will kein Gejammer hören, wenn du dich doch erkältest." "Keine Sorge ich pass schon auf. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen Marilla." Und ehe Marilla sich wehren konnte küsste Anne sie auf die Wange und rannte aus der Küche. Schmunzelnd schüttelte Marilla den Kopf: "Diese Mädchen!"  
  
Sie trafen sich in der Nähe von Dianas Haus. An der Weggabelung, wo drei kleine Birken standen. Als Anne eintraf, waren Jane, Ruby und Diana schon da. Die vier waren alle gut ausgerüstet mit Mantel, Schal, Mütze und warmen Fäustlingen. Sie lachten und machten sich plappernd auf den Weg zum See. Ihre Schlittschuhe hatten sie über ihren Schultern hängen und der Schnee knirschte lustig unter ihren Füßen. "Was für ein herrlicher Tag, " jauchzte Jane und blickte zum Himmel der strahlend blau war. "Lasst und ein Lied singen", schlug Diana vor. Die Mädchen stimmten ein Lied an und so trafen sie singend und lachend beim See ein.  
  
Auf dem Eis tummelten sich schon eine Menge Kinder. Sie rauschten mit ihren Kufen über das Eis und wirkten sehr geübt dabei. Anne würde ein wenig klamm ums Herz, sie war noch nie Schlittschuhgelaufen, was wenn sie sich total blamierte? "Was ist?" fragte Diana, die den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin bemerkte. "Diana, ich kann gar nicht Schlittschuhlaufen, was wenn ich hinfalle und alle über mich lachen, " flüsterte sie so leise wie möglich. Diana drückte ihren Arm: "Keine Angst Anne. Wir fahren zusammen, du hängst dich einfach nur bei mir ein. Besser noch Ruby fährt auch noch mit, dann nehmen wir dich in die Mitte. Keiner wird etwas merken." Ruby die direkt neben ihnen stand, nickte eifrig, als sie hörte, was Diana sagte. "Du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu sorgen, Anne. Diana und ich können ganz gut Schlittschuhlaufen." Sie lachte und reichte Anne einladend ihren Arm. Anne versuchte ihre Ängste zu verbergen und lachte ebenfalls.  
  
"He Miss Bücherwurm, kannst du denn Schlittschuhlaufen?" Josie war plötzlich neben ihnen und drehte auf dem Eis eine kleine Piorette. "Kannst du das auch?" Sie lachte hämisch und blieb vor den Mädchen stehen. "Ach Josie lass uns ihn Ruhe mit deinem Getue, " fauchte Diana. Ohne Josie weiter zu beachten, glitten die Mädchen aufs Eis. Neben Diana und Ruby fühlte Anne sich sicher und es machte ihr einen Heidenspaß übers Eis zu gleiten.  
  
Es war herrlich mit den anderen übers Eis zu laufen und Anne war überglücklich. Nicht lange und die Jungs begannen Eishockey zu spielen. Die restlichen Kinder stellen sich rund um den See auf und beobachteten aufgeregt das Spiel. Wie alle anderen viel Anne in den begeisterten Jubel der anderen mit ein, wenn eine Mannschaft ein Tor schoss oder ein Spielzug besonders gut war. Nur wenn Gilbert Blythe sich besonders hervortat blieb sie stumm oder starrte desinteressiert in die Luft, während die übrigen schrieen und klatschten.  
  
Sie hielten sich ausschließlich auf der nördlichen Hälfte des Sees auf, denn Mr. Sadler, der heute Morgen noch mal nach dem Eis gesehen hatte, hatte sie davor gewarnt die südliche Hälfte zu betreten. Den ganzen Tag hatte die Sonne dort aufs Eis gestrahlt und es wirkte nicht so festgefroren, wie die andere Seite. Zur Markierung hatte er dann eine Reihe von Tannenreisig auf dem Eis verteilt und die Kinder waren so vernünftig auf dieser Seite des Sees zu bleiben.  
  
Der Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge und nach und nach machten sich bereits einige auf dem Heimweg. Gilbert, Moody, Charlie und noch ein paar Jungs schoben immer noch den Puck über die Eisfläche.  
  
Anne stand plaudernd mit Diana in der Nähe der Begrenzung, als Josie Pye auf sie zu geglitten kam. "Anscheinend kannst du ja doch Schlittschuhlaufen, Anne!" Rief sie und stoppte elegant. "Aber bestimmt bist du noch nicht so schnell wie ich, oder?" Sie grinste und spurtete los, bis knapp an die Grenze. "Pass lieber auf, dass du die Grenze nicht überfährst" Rief Diana ihr nach. "Pah, ihr habt wohl Angst." Josie lachte. "Miss Bücherwurm traut sich bestimmt nicht so nah ran." Sie zog eine Grimasse. Wütend wand Anne sich ihr zu. "Nicht Anne!" Diana versuchte ihre Freundin festzuhalten, doch Anne war schon auf dem Weg zu Josie. Dicht vor Josie blieb Anne stehen. "Oh, du traust dich doch. Mal sehen, was du jetzt machst." Plötzlich schubste Josie sie und Anne verlor das Gleichgewicht, sie fiel hin und schlitterte übers Eis, sie konnte sich nicht halten und rutschte ein ganzes Stück über die Begrenzung hinweg. Als sie endlich stehen blieb, versuchte sie recht wackelig wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Knacken. Diana stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und Josie wurde leichenblass. Anne sah auf das Eis hinunter und ihr wurde ganz übel bei dem Anblick, ein großer, langer Riss hatte sich neben ihr auf der Eisschicht gebildet. Aufgeschreckt durch Dianas Schrei, hielten die Jungen in ihrem Spiel inne und eilten zu der kleinen Gruppe die sich inzwischen am Ort des Geschehens gebildet hatte. "Anne pass auf!" Schrie Diana ihr zu. "Beweg dich nicht." Anne, die noch auf den Knien hockte, war wie erstarrt. Was würde passieren, wenn sie aufstehen würde. Sollte sie vielleicht lieber versuchen auf den Knien zu den anderen zu hinüber zu rutschen, oder würde sie dann erst recht einbrechen. Das alles ging ihr durch den Kopf, als sie plötzlich ihren Namen hörte. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Gilbert Blythe, der sich bäuchlings auf das Eis gelegt hatte und ihr seinen Eishockeyschläger entgegenstreckte. "Anne, halt dich daran fest!" Rief er ihr entgegen. "Und leg dich auf den Bauch." Anne hatte keine andere Wahl. Vorsichtig rutschte sie bäuchlings auf das Eis und versuchte nach dem Schläger zu greifen. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Zentimeter, dann könnte sie sich festhalten. Doch eben in diesem Moment hörten alle ein erneutes lautes Krachen und Anne brach ein.  
  
Die anderen Kreischten laut, während Anne in das eisige Wasser rutschte. Sie nahm alles nur verschwommen war. Die plötzliche Eiseskälte lähmte sie, sie spürte, wie ihr das Wasser über den Kopf schlug und alles im Dunkeln verschwand.  
  
Ohne zu zögern robbte Gilbert bis an den Rand des Eislochs heran, während Moody sich ebenfalls bäuchlings aufs Eis legte und eiligst Gilbert an den Beinen festhielt. Auch Charly legte sich hin und hob wieder rum Moodys Beine fest.  
  
Die Mädchen fingen an hysterisch zu weinen, während Gilbert hastig mit den Händen in das kalte Wasser griff, um nach Anne zu suchen. Sie war bisher nicht wieder an die Wasseroberfläche gekommen.  
  
Diana war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe, als Gilbert endlich rief: "Ich glaub ich hab sie!"  
  
Tatsächlich hatte er Annes Arm ergreifen können und zusammen mit Moody zogen sie Anne nun aus den kalten Fluten und robbten vorsichtig rückwärts, bis das Eis sicher war.  
  
Weinend fiel Diana vor Anne auf die Knie. "Um Himmelswillen, Anne komm zu dir!" Kreischte sie. Anne hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und ihre Lippen waren blau vor Kälte. Gilbert zog rasch seine dicke Winterjacke aus und legte sie über das eiskalte Mädchen, während Diana hastig die Hände ihrer Freundin rieb. Endlich hustete Anne und ein Schwall Wasser kam aus ihrem Mund.  
  
Mit der Hilfe von Mr. Sadler, der gerade des Weges kam, hatte man Anne so schnell wie möglich nach Green Gables gebracht. Marilla packte das Mädchen in viele Decken, legte eine Wärmflasche dazu und kochte heißen Tee. Matthew fuhr sofort los und holte Dr. Spencer.  
  
Wie durch ein Wunder holte Anne sich keine Lungenentzündung. Sie hatte lediglich einen Schnupfen, dennoch verordnete Dr. Spencer eine Woche strikte Bettruhe zur Vorsicht.  
  
Als Anne eine Woche später wieder zur Schule kam, wurde sie von ihren Mitschülern sofort umringt. Alle waren froh, dass es ihr gut ging und Josie Pye murmelte sogar ein "Entschuldigung".  
  
In der Mittagspause ging Anne zu Gilbert Blythe hinüber, am Morgen hatte er sie bereits wie alle anderen lächelnd begrüßt. Annes alter Groll gegenüber Gilbert war mit dem Vorfall auf dem Eis wie weggeblasen. Schließlich hatte er ihr doch das Leben gerettet. Plötzlich kam sie sich wie eine dumme Gans vor, dass sie vorher so ein Trara wegen dem Scherz mit ihrer Haarfarbe gemacht hatte.  
  
"Gilbert", sprach sie ihn nun leise an und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. "Ich möchte dir dafür danken, dass du mich aus dem Wasser gezogen hast."  
  
"Da gibt es nichts zu danken, Anne." Antwortete er und nahm lächelnd ihre Hand. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."  
  
"Ich weiß ich habe mich in der Vergangenheit ziemlich dumm benommen. Ich hoffe du kannst mit das verzeihen, " stieß sie nun mit geröteten Wangen hervor.  
  
"Ich hab mich auch ziemlich blöde benommen. Vergessen wir die ganze Sache und werden nun endlich Freunde?" Er lächelte und seine Augen drückten die Hoffnung auf eine gute Freundschaft aus.  
  
"Sehr gerne, Mr. Blythe." Mit einem lächeln reichte Anne ihm die Hand und beide fingen herzhaft zu lachen an.  
  
Ende 


End file.
